The Golem Mines
The Golem Mines are a deep mineshaft going from the surface, to the underworld. It is considered mostly safe, with the exception of a few things. Getting There To get to the Mines, you need to buy a ferry ticket from the Royal City, or if you've completed the Dry Ocean Quest, Kotana. This ticket costs an annoying 5000 Gold per trip. Once at the docks, you need to walk a short distance north. Just before arriving, there will be a gate which leads to the Frozen Wastes. Turn right and walk along the wall until you find a cave entrance. This is the beginning of the Mines. It starts as a maze, acting as the Mine's protection. Soon after, you'll find machines powered by magic. Along with this, are some Mining Golems, who were abandoned there at some point. At the end of a few rooms is an elevator, which leads to three different floors in total: The top floor(Where you start), the middle floor, and the depths. The middle floor is inaccessable until later, so ignore that. The Mines themselves are on the bottom, with larger Mining Golems that should be avoided whenever possible. The Top Floor The top floor has a shop and a few machines. One is a machine called Mana-Net. You should note this for later. The shop doesn't have many useful things. Things like Scrap Metal or Replacement Parts can be bought and used later, or can be found off of the larger Golems. There will also be some locked rooms, which will be accessed later. The Middle Floor I'm letting my good friends, my testers, figure this stuff out. /wink The Depths Same story. /wink Inhabitants Inside the Mines, there's more than drilling machines. However, that's all I'll be listing. I'll let my testers do the rest. Class 1 Miner: These guys always do the dangerous stuff, due to how many there are, and how easily they can be repaired. They're little to no threat to you, as there only defenses are their pick and running away. Class 2 Miner: They often run about the tunnels made by the Class 1s and mine out the ore they missed. They're more of a clean-up crew than anything. Class 3 Miner: Often equiped with a pick, fire magic and materials to set up ceiling supports. They wander about the main corridors fixing support beams, opening up new caves and sealing abandoned ones. Smith: These guys are usually found in the Depths, tending to the ore that needs refining. They also work with Maintenance Golems to repair broken pipes, beams, and vital systems. Maintenance Golem: They are always running about, fixing things. If they aren't, they're carrying supplies for high-class Golems. Tunnel Crawler: These huge Golems are found in the abandoned tunnels, trying to get the most out of them. They are considered dangerous, due to them having drill-like appendages. They also act as a low class security Golem, and are tasked with destoying any wrongdoers. Flamethrower: These guys are usually paired with Tunnel Crawlers as the clean-up crew and pick out anything the big guy missed. They are also classified as a low class security Golem. Drone: These guys are disposable Golems who can do just about anything here. They are most commonly used to carry ore from one location to the other. Paxdrone: These guys are built to quickly end a fight. Equiped with rapid-firing crossbows, and a huge sword, they are the Mine's key protection. Paxdrone MK2: An upgraded version of the Paxdrone, it is now equiped with nearly indestructible armor and the ability to jump high. Category:Locations